raccoonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fanfiction/The Raccoons (Johnny Jankowski's series)
This fanfiction series made by Johnny Jankowski is a series of stories featuring characters from the TV series, including characters made by the author. Christmas Favorites The Raccoons' Christmas Carol Another parody of A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens. * Cyril Sneer as himself (Ebenezer Scrooge) * Snag as himself * George Raccoon as himself (Bob Cratchit, Tiny Tim and Martha's father, Mrs. Cratchit's husband) * Cedric Sneer (Cyril's son) as himself (Fred, Scrooge's nephew) * The Pigs as themselves (the collectors for the poor; Scrooge's friends) * Samaritan Sneer (Cyril's late uncle) as himself (Jacob Marley) * Timmy as himself (The Ghost of Christmas Past) * Mr. Knox (Fezziwig) * Lady Baden-Baden, The Bears, Suey-Ellen Pig, Mr. Barnes, Dr. Canard, Miss Primrose, Ingrid Bellamour, Rocky the Bullwinkle (cameo), Daffy Duck (cameo), Woody Woodpecker (cameo) and other animal friends as themselves (Scrooge's friends) * Cyril's wife as herself (Isabel) * King Harkinian as himself (The Ghost of Christmas Present) * Nicole Raccoon as herself (Mrs. Cratchit, Tiny Tim and Martha's mother, Bob's wife) * Lisa Raccoon as herself (Martha Cratchit, Bob and Mrs. Cratchit's eldest daughter, Tiny Tim's sister) * Bentley Raccoon as himself (Tiny Tim Cratchit, Bob and Mrs. Cratchit's son, Martha's brother) * Bert Raccoon as himself (Peter Cratchit) * Ralph Raccoon as himself * Melissa Raccoon as herself * Gertie Raccoon as herself * Broo the Puppy as himself * Schaeffer the Dog as himself * Annie Ringtail as herself * Annie Ringtail's mother as herself * Annie Ringtail's father as himself * Annie Ringtail's sister as herself * Spunky as himself (Annie Ringtail's pet kitten; cameo) * Suey-Ellen Pig's husband as himself * Sophia Tutu as herself (Fred's wife) * Mr. Tobacco as The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come/Future TRIVIA Timmy the angel from Precious Moments appears as the Ghost of Christmas Past in this story. Rocky the Bullwinkle (from The Rocky & Bullwinkle Show), Daffy Duck (from Looney Tunes), Woody Woodpecker (from the Woody Woodpecker media) and other animal friends (from The Raccoons TV series) appear in this story as a cameo. King Harkinian from the animated DiC TV series The Legend of Zelda appears as the Ghost of Christmas Present in this story. Spunky the kitten from Disney's Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers appears as a cameo and as Annie Ringtail's pet kitten in this story. The Gift of the Magi * Ralph Raccoon as himself (Jim) * Melissa Raccoon as herself (Della) * Broo the Puppy as himself Fairytale Favorites Little Red Riding Hood * Melissa Raccoon as the Little Red Riding Hood * Broo the Puppy as himself * Cyril Sneer as himself (The wolf) * Gertie Raccoon (Ralph's aunt) as herself (Little Red Riding Hood's grandmother) * Harriet as herself (Gertie Raccoon's pet wolf; cameo) TRIVIA Harriet the wolf from Disney's Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers appears as a cameo and as Gertie Raccoon's pet wolf in this story. The Three Little Pigs * The Pigs as themselves (The Three Little Pigs) * Suey-Ellen Pig as herself (The Three Little Pigs' mother) * Cyril Sneer as himself (The Big Bad Wolf) Bert and the Beanstalk Another parody of Jack and the Beanstalk. * Bert Raccoon as Jack * Broo the Puppy as himself * Nicole Raccoon as Jack's mother * Willie the Giant as himself (The giant) TRIVIA Willie the Giant from the Disney media appears as the giant in this story. The Princess and the Pea * Lisa Raccoon as the princess * Bert Raccoon as the prince * George Raccoon as the king * Nicole Raccoon as the queen Hansel and Gretel * Bentley Raccoon as Hansel * Annie Ringtail as Gretel * Broo the Puppy as himself * The Witch as herself TRIVIA The Witch from the 1937 Disney animated film, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, appears in this story. The Aardvark and the Mouse A parody of ''The Lion and the Mouse''. * Cyril Sneer as himself (The lion) * Gadget Hackwrench as herself (The mouse) TRIVIA Gadget Hackwrench from Disney's Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers appears in this story. Melissa and the Three Pigs A parody of Goldilocks and the Three Bears. * Melissa Raccoon as herself (Goldilocks) * The Pigs as themselves (The Three Bears) The Tortoise and the Hare * Toby Turtle as himself (The tortoise) * Danny as himself (The hare) TRIVIA Toby Turtle from the 1973 Disney animated film, Robin Hood, appears in this story. The Frog Prince * Lisa Raccoon as the princess * Kessie as herself (Lisa Raccoon's pet bird; cameo) * Bert Raccoon as the frog/prince TRIVIA Kessie from The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh appears in this story as a cameo and as Lisa Raccoon's pet bird.Category:Raccoons Fanfics